Dot Warriors Pair Wiki
'Welcome to the Dot Warriors Pair Wiki' DOT Warriors Pair is a retro-pixelated game which was released February 10,2015. It is published by INFINIZ, a company in Seoul Korea founded on November 24, 2010. This game is already available in Google Play and AppStore. If you are looking for a casual/RPG game that would be challenging and at the same time funny and new, then Dot Warriors Pair is what you had been looking for. 'Game Insights' DOT Warrior is a fun, easy and casual free-to-play Role Playing game that will test the speed of your eyes, memorization and fingers. Battle Monsters in just 2 seconds! Simple and easy casual tap, but a breathtaking two seconds! Aim to exploit the weakness of the monster! The game's format has three (3) categories. These are the "Story Mode", "Challenge Mode" and "Coliseum Mode". Enhance your hero: Fight and defeat stronger monsters to enhance the Hero's ability with the Gem acquired from the battle. Reset your Hero's stats: In this Classic RPG, you can enhance the hero again. If you don’t like the current ability, reset the stats and rebuild your hero. Expand territories to battle up in the ranks: "Check how much you conquer in the rank. You can expand territories in 'Challenge' mode with every win. Every win against monsters will capture territories. It can also be checked on the rank record " The epic tale of heroes: Listen to the epic tale of the heroes to defeat the Demon Lords all around the world. Story Line A dying hero who was confronted by a demon and offered to save his life and give him power. After the hero accepted the offer and signed a contract, the demon then ask him to kill the Demon Lords as part of the agreement. As our Hero went on with his quest in annihilating the Demon Lords (who wrecked havoc in his land), he stumbled upon different people. Some by fate, others through death. Gameplay Introduction: Battling through enemies to have progress on the game isn't hard. It may be complicated at first, but when you play the game multiple times, you will get used to it. The only idea is to kill every monster on your way so that you can proceed to the next area. However, take note that you can only play or fight if you have enough joystick. This joystick serves as your energy and it will replenish 1 joystick for every ten (10) minutes. Game Battle: Fighting monsters are quite tricky. In order for your character to attack, you have to follow the pattern displayed on the panel at the top part of the screen. The image displayed on the left is what you will see on the actual battle. Big tappable icons at the bottom part allows you to follow what pattern shown on the panel. Killing Monster: To kill a monster you must do the pattern perfectly as shown on the panel before the time runs out. For every pattern there will be a certain time where you can memorize and input the same. Failure to input the correct pattern will allow the monster to attack your Avatar. Upgrading Hero * Images on top shows how to upgrade your character/avatar. * Upgrading your character will allow them from getting stronger. * Stronger characters can withstand battles in challenge mode. * The stats or attributes will greatly increase every time you upgrade your character. * These attributes are Attack (ATK), Defense (DEF) and Health Points (HP). * Challenge Mode is quite hard if your character is not upgraded. * Challenge Mode has a lot of stronger monsters compare to the Story Mode. * Your character/avatar will have a star above their head after upgrading them. * The number of star indicates or corresponds to the character's level. * The higher the level of the character, the more the stars appear and the stronger your character will become. * Third image from the right shows that after upgrading your character it will tell you how many points are added to each attributes. * Note that upgrading a character requires four gems and each has specified quantity. * You may collect them by playing the story mode or challenge mode and defeating a monster. * These crystals have different colors - Red, Blue, Green and Purple. * Though there are only few quantities required on every upgrade, it is still quite hard to collect them. * Note that every battle drops only 1 to 2 crystals. Characters List World and Stages Quest Questing is quite easy, as you only have to do and complete what is stated on the quest list. Every quest have a certain rewards which will be very helpful on upgrading your characters/avatars. You may have rewards such as gems and crystals that you may use to buy a new character or strengthen what you currently have. Each quest can only be completed once so the rewards are obviously limited. With that being said, you should use the items wisely, as it is quite hard to obtain them just by playing. However, if money is not an issue on your end, then buying gems or crystals in the in-game item mall will be the fastest way to obtain them. Shown in the image is the example of the quest and the rewards: Coliseum Here in Coliseum your character/avatar's strength will be tested, as well as your fast movement skill. There will be random battles each time you enter and each admission consumes three (3) controllers. By stating random, it means you may be able to face either stronger or weaker avatars. You must hit/input the icons displayed on the panel perfectly more than your opponent. Rewards - Gems and crystals can be obtained by victory. However, the quantity of each reward item that can be won is random. Related Posts and Information Please visit our community page in Facebook and Youtube game video. This blog is dedicated for the game. Don't forget to visit this as well. Blog 1: DOT Warriors Pair Blog Blog 2: DOT Warriors Pair I also have added DOT Warriors Pair wikia page Guidelines. Hence, please leave any comment or suggestion for improvement. That way we can share more information for the players, especially newbie ones. Game Comparison Compared to the other games like Piano Tiles, Crossy Road and Flappy Bird, this game can be played by tapping your fingers as well. However, Dot Warriors Pair have a story mode and challenge mode which not every tapping games have. Dot Warriors Pair also have the very ingredient that these three games were lacking to begin with, a story line. Graphics/BGM: The game's graphics is an 8-bit game and everything is pixelated just like that of its fellow games which pretty much only requires you to tap on your phone’s screen The BGM goes hand in hand with the graphics. Almost nostalgic as well, as it is actually quite similar to the old school retro-game Mario Brothers. Upcoming Wikia Update To all my visitors, thank you for your time visiting my DOT Warriors Pair wiki page. I will update this for more information and other stuff that will help you all through out your game play. For now, please enjoy all of the information posted here. Hope that the information are useful. ^_^ Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse